that girl at bloor's
by WinguardiumLeviosaBOOM
Summary: When a new girl comes to Blood's Academy Tancred feels as though he's being sucked towards her and when that new girl fights Dagbert Endless everyone is left speechless because of her awful endowment Part 1


The Tancred shot by Weedon ,who was shouting at him to. Istop, and into his classroom. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure standing , leaning on the wall. The figure realised he was looking its way and shot off out the classroom "Strange"Tancred added "Very strange" ."Tancred"Lysander shouted "Are you okay, you look as though you've seen a ghost"Lysander ran up to him "I-i think I might of" Tancred replied nervously. The same happened at lunch, until Tancred's curiousity got the best of him .He shot up after the figure to the attics"This person or thing should know that we arn't allowed up here''He thought to himself...

_Suddenly_ the figure stopped and Tancred managed to see that it was a girl."Hey" Tacred called "Wait" The girl turned around to face him ,she had long brown hair and a side fringe that covered her left eye, her right eye was hazel nut brown and she was very small and pretty "What is " The girl finally said "Sorry" Tancred began"But we're not allowed up here" The girls eyes filled with tears "I-i'm so s-sorry " Tancred put his arm around het shoulder "There,There"He muttered softly."Sir" Tancred shouted knocking at Manfreds door "I have someone here to see you " Manfred opened the door ."You" He growled"You" The girl scowled"Manfred Bloor" Manfred grabbed Tancreds arm"Where did you find her"Tancred moved from foot to foot "I found her in the attics" Manfred turned pale "Do you know how powerful this girl is"

Tancred stormed off his cape flapping in the gale he was creating , his hair had lightning bolts shooting girl watched this process"Its over Cara, you know what happens now " Manfred demanded. Cara walked into the corner and waited until it happened but it didn't .She stood in front of Manfred and then he walked out the door looking for the one person, the cute weather heard a scream,but it wasn't the mysterious girl's .It was Manfred's .Cara walked down the corridor looking for the weather boy, destroying class after class until finally she finds Tancred sitting in a classroom painting a walked in, when Tancred noticed her he dropped his paintbrush and stood up " Storm boy " She smiled "I wish to know your name please" "Its Tancred Torsson" Tancred answered her "Well then Tancred Torsson, I believe this is yours" Cara kissed him on the cheek making Emma notice. "What did you kiss me for ?" Tancred asked "It is your lightning, you left it in the attic with me " Cara janswered "Didn't you notice?" Emma now stood up "And who are you" Emma butted in angryly " Oh silly me I am Cara Stealsburg second oldest daugher of Stephan and Makenzie Stealsburg"Cara replied "And I am here to see who is capible of well I cannot tell you" "Why not"Emma asked "Bloor's buisness Miss Tolly "Cara answered again "How do you know my name"? Emma asked curiously "Well Emma, lets say I saw everything.I saw Tancred drowning, you almost drowning and everything else" Cara finished "Well I must go,Byyyeeee'' She ran out the door. "She is one strange girl"Tancred began"But apperentlyvshe has a very powerful endowment" Emma became nervous"What if Tancred falls for her and forgets about me"

Tancred passed by the music tower , he heard a girl's voice singing. He shot up the steep and narrow he recognised her voice... It was Cara's."Cara"Tancred shouted,she stopped singing and turned to face him "Tancred Torsson ,pleasure to see you again"Cara politely began"I was just practising my singing"She turned to face him "You are my dream boy,you know that right"Cara she wrapped her arms around Tancred's neck "You are just as I have dreamed"She commented again"Just let me kiss you please"Tancred felt strange,it was as though Cara was charming him..."Stop"Tancred shouted,Cara letgo of him"What "She muttered "I'm not sure if you're umm yeah gotta go byyyeeee"Tancred shot off "Grrrr" Cara growled"You'll pay for this Tancred Torsson don't you worry"

* * *

><p>The next morning Tancred couldn't find Cara, he finally saw her sitting next to Dagbert the drowner and he had his arm Cara stood up"Argh "She shrieked "Dagbert the drowner had his arm around ME."Dagbert looked embarrased "If you don't like me then we're enemies if we're enemies we have to fight"Dagbert shouted"Fine then fish boy do the best you've got" he looked at the sink and back,he tried making the tap flood but it didn't work"You wanna do this"Cara mocked doing it excactly as Dagbert would have done it "That's my endowment"Cara said proudly."I steal power from people"...<p>

Tancred almost fainted 'That girl charmed me and tried to steal my power'He thought to himself 'but I stopped her'Dr. Bloor stood up"Attention pupils,"He boomed"We shall be having listen to me here I want you to invite ONE person only,any more and you will be sent away in discrace".Excitment buzzed around the hall "Tancred "Cara called "I wish to invite you to the ceremonial ball,do you accept"?.Tancred thought foramoment"Ummm"He muttered "Sorry no"Cara turned white andher eyes filled with tears"I thought I actually LIKED YOU but nooo you go around ignoring me and the only time you listen I'm blooming hypnotised.I HATE YOU TANCRED TORSSON,Oh yeah you're lucky because I was going to put poison in your stupid drink"With that she ran off crying"What's wrong with her"Emma asked as she walked over to him"I hurt her feelings because she asked me to the dance and I said no and she ran off crying"Tancred muttered back"Wow"Emma was speechless,she neverknewTancred would do that."Wanna go say sorry"Emma asked "No thanks, I've already embarressed myself enough today"Tancred replied.

That night Cara was no-where to be seen "She's in the bedroom crying"one girl said"I wonder why"Another girl said ,them saying that Tancred was embarressed "I did this ,I broke her heart,I wonder if she really meant what she said in the music tower,and what about her saying she was hypnotised"Oh No"Tancred ran up to the dormitories and walked into the girls"Cara"He called softly"Leave me alone Torsson "Came the reply"Look Cara,I only just realised I was wrong "He hung his head "And I'm sorry"Cara sat up on her bed "Sit down"She patted the bed,Tancred obediently sat down beside her "Yes"He asked "I love you Tancred"She answered wrapping her arms around his neck"Its okay if you don't love me I understand,Its me against Emma and she's very pretty " Tancred didn't know what to say 'this girl is amazing,but Emma is wonderful"He thought to himself "How long are you here for"Tancred asked"I have no idea"Cara giggled.

End of Part 1


End file.
